Who Hung the Mistletoe?
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Everywhere Sara goes, there's a little sprig of mistletoe ... but who's hanging it?


Who Hung the Mistetoe?

By Ry_Rain

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG

Summary: Mistletoe equals a very confused Sara. For xraex21

Beta: Erin

Sara frowned as she walked into the lab's lounge. Everyone seemed very quiet, but the guys all had small smiles playing at the corner of their mouths. She looked up and saw something hanging from the door. Shaking her head, she quickly moved into the room and grabbed a seat next to Greg. She hit him on the shoulder. "Mistletoe? Really, Greg?"

"I didn't put it up there," Greg said. "I came in and saw it hanging. Granted, I stood there for a good ten minutes waiting for either you or Catherine to come in, but you have perfect timing."

Sara looked at Nick and Warrick. "Okay, which one of you hung it?"

Nick shook his head. "Neither of us did. It was there when we came in. I'm just laughing because as soon as Greg-o over there sat down, you walked in." Warrick nodded.

"Who the hell hung it then?" Sara asked. All the guys shrugged. Sara sat back, staring at the mistletoe.

"There's a ton of people who could have hung it," Warrick said, watching the brunette.

Nick nodded. "Yea, Sara, who knows how long it's been up there."

"I was in here a half hour ago and there was no mistletoe," she responded.

"Good morning everyone," Catherine said as she walked into the room. Everyone smiled and nodded back at her except Sara. "What I do now Sara?"

"Huh?" Sara refocused her eyes and saw Catherine standing just inside the door. "Oh, sorry Cath, wasn't paying attention. Good morning." The guys all stared at Sara open-mouthed. "Do you know who hung the mistletoe?"

Catherine frowned. "No, I don't. Is it bothering you?"

"Not right now, but had I walked into the room a minute earlier than I did, and had to kiss Greg, then I might be a little more annoyed," Sara said, smiling at Greg to take out the sting.

"I'm hurt Sara. You'd be lucky to kiss me." Sara rolled her eyes and turned back to the mistletoe. "What's so wrong with mistletoe?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't understand why someone would hang it in a workplace," Sara said. "It's very distracting."

Catherine chuckled. "It only seems to be distracting you Sara." The brunette glared at the blonde. "Are you hoping you and a certain someone walk underneath it?" Catherine knew she had struck a nerve when Sara's glared turned from burning to deadly.

"Catherine, if looks could kill …" Nick commented.

Catherine shrugged as she smiled at Sara. "I would be just fine Nicky." Sara frowned.

"So, Sara, hoping you and Grissom walked in together?" Greg asked. Sara smacked him in the back of his head. "I'll take that as a no," he said, jumping up and walking to the other side of the table.

Just then Grissom walked in. "Sara, do you have the Williamson file?"

Sara frowned. "I don't think so, but I can check my locker."

"Please do. Everyone else, we don't have any new cases, so just check up on your current ones and catch up on paperwork. Catherine, can I speak with you please?" Grissom asked, then walked out.

Catherine smiled. "Sure Gil," she said, and followed him out.

"I'll be back." Sara got up and walked into the hallway. As she walked to the locker room, she thought more about the mistletoe.

"Woah, Sara," Wendy said as she grabbed the taller brunette's arm.

"Hi Wendy. Something wrong?" Wendy pointed at Hodges standing in the locker room doorway. "So?"

"Look up."

Sara looked above Hodges and saw another sprig of mistletoe hanging from the frame. "What the hell is up with all this freaking mistletoe everywhere?" Sara asked. "I was in there not too long ago and there was no mistletoe." Wendy shrugged. "I need to get to my locker."

"Well, I guess you'll have to kiss Hodges," Wendy said, her face turning into a grimace. "Damn, I can't let you do that."

"Will you kiss him?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Really? You'll let me kiss him even when I won't let you?"

Sara shrugged. "I'm desperate, just not desperate enough to kiss him myself."

"Ooh, here comes Nick. We'll make him walk toward the locker room. Hodges will move out of the way." Wendy waved Nick over.

"I thought you were supposed to be checking your locker for something?" Nick asked. Sara and Wendy pointed toward the locker room. "More mistletoe?"

"Yea, could you walk toward the locker room with me? I'm hoping Hodges will move before forced to kiss you." Sara smiled.

"What if he doesn't move?" Nick asked. Sara batted her eyelashes. "You know Sara, I didn't think you had it in you."

"As I told Wendy, I'm desperate," she responded. Wendy shrugged.

"Okay, you better hope he moves," Nick warned. Sara nodded and the two of them headed toward the locker room. Hodges looked up when he heard footsteps, then quickly moved away from the door.

Sara basically ran the rest of the way. "Thanks Nick!" she said over her shoulder.

"Wait until she gets to her locker," Wendy said.

"Really?"

"Right above it." Nick shook his head and chuckled. "Somebody went all out."

"Sure did."

Sara slowed down once she had entered the locker room and walked to her locker. She started rummaging through the papers and files she kept stored in her locker. "Stupid mistletoe everywhere. I can't even walk two feet without having to worry about someone trying to kiss me." Sara threw up her hands. "The file isn't in here. I was never even working on this stupid case, why the hell would I have the file?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sara jumped as Catherine came up behind her.

"Geesh Catherine, what, you walking around in socks now or something?" Sara asked, spinning around.

"Nope, sorry. I snuck in here when I noticed Hodges hovering around the door and have been stuck in here ever since." Catherine grinned at Sara. "You didn't see me sitting here? I saw you look all over the place."

Sara blushed a little. "I was looking for mistletoe. I didn't want Greg or Hodges running in here and trying to kiss me."

Catherine chuckled. "While I understand not wanting Hodges to kiss you, why not kiss Greg? He really seems to like you."

Sara looked at Catherine, confused. "Greg's not really my type. He's more a little brother than anything else." Catherine nodded. "Do you know who hung all this mistletoe?" Sara asked.

"Yep."

"Who?" Catherine took a step closer to Sara. "Cath?"

"You know, not too many people can get away with calling me Cath," the redhead said, moving into Sara's personal space.

"Sorry, I'll stop."

Catherine shook her head. "No need." Catherine looked up. "Looks like you didn't look very hard."

"Huh?" Sara asked, looking up. "Damn mistletoe. Well, it's a good thing none of the guys are here."

Catherine smiled. "Yea, good thing." Catherine leaned in.

"Something wrong Catherine?" Sara asked, confused by the blonde woman's behavior.

"Nope, nothing's wrong." Catherine closed the distance and kissed Sara. The brunette was still with shock until Catherine wrapped her arms around her waist. Sara pulled the shorter woman closer and started responded. Catherine pulled back and leaned her head against Sara's shoulder.

"So, who hung the mistletoe?"

Catherine looked up with a smirk. "I did."


End file.
